


Homemade Fans Can Only Go So Far

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Camp, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Gen, Happy Nico, Hot, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Like, M/M, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, No Angst, No Smut, Sassy Nico, Summer, Well - Freeform, everything i tag sounds like an innuendo, from the heat, i swear there is nothing smutty about this, it's literally hot, nico and will could either be best friends or boyfriends in here, of the summer, popcicles, sweet treats, they are children - Freeform, they aren't actually dying, they could be if chiron doesn't stop this heat wave, will and nico are dying hot, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Nico has slain monsters, fought in wars, saved lives. Nevertheless, this gods dammed heat wave was going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 30





	Homemade Fans Can Only Go So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short one-shot/drabble that was made for the prompt summer. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun creating this and I hope you enjoy it just as much! <3

Nico laid spread eagle in the middle of his cabin, pants rolled up and arms splayed. The sheets on his bed conducted too much heat, so the wooden floor here he went. A paper fan was blowing air on his face, manned by his own arm. The blissful, cool breeze was heaven against the heat of the summer. His pits stunk, his hair stuck to his forehead and he was panting, even though the most excruciating activity he had done today was what he was doing now: nothing. Will was in a similar state of distress. 

_“_ Nicooo,” Will whined from beside Nico on the cabin floor. They were enough feet away that their body heat didn’t affect one another, but the warmth was still overpowering. Even Will, who was all for affectionate touches, didn’t dare go near another human for sharing any heat was horrendous. “It’s so hoooot.” 

Nico rolled his eyes and continued to flap his fan. The two had scoured Nico’s cabin for anything that could help with the unbearable humidity, and, luckily, they found a singular piece of paper. They didn’t need Leo to help them with this project. The two took turns with it now, five minutes each. Nico was two minutes in. “Do you think I don’t know that, Will? That there isn’t a reason why I’m currently laying on my dirty cabin floor, flapping a piece of paper in front of my face?” 

Will grumbled and flayed an arm out beside him. “Oh, c’mon Nico! I’m _complaining_. It's what people do when they don’t like something. Let me live.” 

Nico shook his head. Nico scrunched his nose when the sweat from his own hair pelted his face. “Then complain to yourself. I don’t wanna hear your insufferable voice.” 

Will swatted Nico’s arm and pouted. “You’re a meanie.” 

Why was it so hot, you must be wondering? Apparently Chiron thought it a good idea to allow a heat wave into camp borders. The strawberry crop needed it or some schist. Nico didn’t bother to ask. All he did know was that he was dying of hotness and was wishing for this dreadful day to end. Thankfully, Nico’s cabin happened to be one of the coolest places in camp because of all the creepy shadows and lack of windows. Nevertheless, he was still in agony. 

Will’s flannel was strewn on one of the beds in the room and Nico didn’t know where Will put his flip flops. He had discarded them when immediately after entering the cabin, saying they were sticky or some schist. He was left with his camp shirt and khaki shorts. Will had tried to get Nico to wear one of Will’s many shorts, but Nico refused. He had then suggested to Nico to cut a pair of his pants, however, Nico then glared at Will so intensely, he put his hands up in a pacifying manor and made a face like ‘alright then’. Nico won that conversation. 

Another three minutes passed before the silence was broken again. Nico didn’t like what was said. 

“My turn with the fan,” Will said. 

Nico groaned and continued fanning himself. “No.” 

“Yes,” Will demanded. “You’re five minutes are up.” Will tried to grab for it but Nico dodged. Like hell Nico was giving up his only way to not dying. 

“No,” Nico repeated. 

“C’mon Nico!” Will tried to grab for the fan again and failed. 

Nico rolled away from Will and continued fanning himself. “No.” 

“Nico,” Will started, frustrated. He sat up and attempted several times to take the paper, with no success. “Just give me the fan, Nico!” 

“No!” Nico said, sitting up and scooching away so Will couldn’t grab it. 

Will didn’t take his time or hold back. He tackled him mercilessly, shoving Nico to the ground. Nico yelped in surprise and hit the floor with a thud. The two then continued to wrestle. Nico deflected Will’s attacks easily, but it soon became harder to defend himself as Will got more relentless. Evidently, creating more heat by fighting made perfect sense. 

Nico eventually threw the fan across the room to get Will off him. Will pounced like a cat at it, lifting it up victoriously above his head. “Aha!” Will shouted gleefully using the paper to cool him. “The fan is now mine!” It was noticeably less effective than it was before. He looked at it and sighed defeatedly. The paper was crumbled from their roughhousing and was even torn on one side. That was no good. 

Will threw the paper back a Nico (it hit him in the face to Nico’s chagrin) and plopped himself onto his spot on the floor. 

“If Chiron doesn’t give us popsicles at dinner, I will literally die,” Will mumbled. 

“I second that,” Nico said. 

(Chiron did, in fact, have popsicles at dinner, so neither of them died that day) 

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely, ain't it?
> 
> https://linktr.ee/merdel11 <\-- check out my linktree to find resources for the Black Lives Matter movement and other items!
> 
> Stay safe and stay educated. Bye!


End file.
